


Crawling in the Window, Get Dressed, Let’s Go.

by goobzoop



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Acid, Catholicism, Cute, Drugs, Fluff, In Highschool but they're 18+, LSD, M/M, Millennials, Partying, Religion, Two-Shot, booze, cringey af, fuckin', greasy fucking hoodrats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goobzoop/pseuds/goobzoop
Summary: Current day catholic high school AU where our boys do drugs and party. yeet
Relationships: Alicia Simmons/Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37





	1. Let's Go, Frankiecakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off the song Creepin Up the Backstairs by The Fratellis because I love them.  
> There will be two chapters to this. I already wrote the next one so it'll be up probably tomorrow  
> Thanks for reading :)

_GeeBby > Almost out yet?_

Frank shoved his iPhone back in his pocket. No, he’s not out yet, obviously, or else he’d be standing outside right now.

He knows it’s getting pretty close to 2, though, so the bell would ring any moment, and honestly Gerard wasn’t too off with his timing. But really, that text was pointless and there’s nothing Frank hates more than superfluousness. He does like that word, ironically enough. _superfluousness_. It’s got a nice ring. 

Just like the bell that ends this class. Which should be any minute now, Jesus. What’s taking so long?

Sister Josephine was droning on about something at the head of the classroom and Frank hadn’t been listening for at least the last half hour, maybe more. Probably more. He thought that she was now assigning out something to read over the weekend but Frank already knew he wasn’t even going to attempt to do that. Not a chance. 

_GeeBby > Frankiiiieeeeee_

Ugh, Gerard. Has this boy no patience?

Well, it is a virtue, after all, and that boy is _not_ virtuous. 

_FrankieBoy > Yeah, Gee, almost there. Cool your jets, ok?_

_GeeBby > No! I miss you. Make time go faster._

_FrankieBoy > Sadly, I don’t possess that skill, but if I ever do, you’ll be the first to know._

The nun wrapped up her rambling right as the bell rang out and everyone instantaneously got to their feet. Except for maybe that high-stung teacher’s pet who always stayed after class. Patrick was such a fucking dork. 

Frank rolled his eyes internally as he swung his backpack over his shoulder and headed to his locker. His school was pretty small, bordering on minuscule, so he didn’t have far to go to find it. Private school was kind of a drag. Private catholic school, at that. Everyone knew everyone because there really weren’t a lot of people to know. That meant there was no privacy, and a hell of a lot of gossip. 

But just because a bunch of bigmouthed teenagers were crammed in the same small place and liked to talk bout each other relentlessly, that didn’t meant they blabbed to the nuns. That would be, like, some type of millennial sin. Just, …no. So the entire student body, which again, not a whole lot, knew that Frank was a flaming homosexual, into just about any illicit substance he could get his grubby little hands on, and had a filthy fucking mouth to top it all off. But, no-one would dare rat him out. 

And honestly the fact that a bunch of halfway god fearing kids accepted him loving dudes so readily sort of gave him life. Like, a bunch of catholic school kids not giving a fuck about the unimportant shit like who loves who and just focusing on the bigger picture of not being a dick. He’s pretty sure his generation has it all figure out. Or at least they’re getting pretty close. 

All in all, Catholic school was basically a dirty cesspool of public secrets. 

And Frank’s public secret was waiting for him in the parking lot inside a beat up black Honda civ. 

“Going out tonight, dude?” A mop of curly frizz asked him, leaning against his row of lockers. 

“Nah, Ray, I’m fucked. My mom grounded me again.”

“Again?”

“Yeah, _again_. Didn’t I just say that?” Frank huffed, shoving his books down into a messy pile at the bottom of his locker. 

“You got it rough, man.” Ray said.

“Fuckin’ right I do. Why can’t my parents be chill like yours?” 

“Believe me, I don’t even know where mine came from. They’re probably aliens wearing human suits.. From like, Upatron-4 or something.”

“I’d take that over two hypocritical sinners wearing saint suits.”

“Well, you’re gonna miss out. I heard Bob’s friend from Dover got some good shit for us.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

Frank rolled his eyes and cursed his bad manners that landed him in the bad graces of his parents last week. Although it didn’t take much to get on their bad side, so maybe it didn’t matter either way. In all honestly, Frank probably spent more time apologizing to his parents for mundane shit than anything else. His house was the land of broken egg shells and he was fucking bigfoot. He didn’t even remember what got him grounded this time. Was it talking back, or not getting lights out by 8? Fuck, it was something stupid, that’s for sure. 

He still loved them, though. No matter how much of the devil Frank low-key wondered they might be made up of. They were his parents, after all. There’s something biological at work there. 

“Duuuuudes!” The loudest most annoying asshole in the whole school, as Frank liked to refer to him, sauntered over and wrapped his arms around Frank and Ray’s shoulders. 

“Uh, yeah, Pete? What now?” Frank said exasperatingly. He tried to hide a smile. 

He didn’t want Pete to know that his over the top exuberance was actually very welcomed. He had a sad-boy image to maintain, after all.

_GeeBby > FraaannnkkkKIIEEEEEE, BABY!_

_FrankieBoy > Hush! I’m coming, sweetheart!_

Pete blissfully ignored his sarcasm. “I was coming out of Sister Marg’s when Gabe was totally fucking going bananas licking the—“

Frank shrugged Pete’s arm off and spun around, and hightailed it out of there. 

“Later, assholes!”

“Wait, I didn’t even get to the best part!”

Frank ignored him, as was his specialty, and popped out the side door that led to the east parking lot where Gerard always picked him up. It was late September and perfect weather for not feeling a damn thing. No sweltering heat, no frigid cold. Just temp as fuck. Maybe a hoodie though. Hoodies are dope for fall. 

“Frankie boy!” Gerard called out, leaning against the hood of his beater. 

“Gee, baby.” Frank smiled and ran up, tackling him in a hug. “I missed you.”

“You missed me? Well, lucky me.” Gerard grinned into Frank’s neck. “I’ve got the cutest most clingy boyfriend in the world.”

“Me?! You’re the clingy one, Mr. triple-texter. Like, take a hint.” Frank’s voice dripped in sarcasm. 

“Wouldn’t have to triple-text if you would just respond to me for once.” 

“Yeah, well, I would respond if Sister Nancy wouldn’t steal my fucking phone!”

“Touche. She’s a real hardass.”

“Exactly. You know what I’m working with here.” Frank detached himself from the taller boy and climbed inside the civ, tossing his backpack into the back seat. “You wanna stop at 711 before you take me home?”

“Do I want to, or do you want me to? Hmmm. Do I want to? I’m not sure.” Gerard plopped down into the driver’s seat, turning on the ignition and making the car sputter to life. 

“You totally do. I can feel it.” 

“Bet you can feel a lot of things, Frankie.” Gerard smirked, and grabbed Frank’s hand and ground it down onto his jeans. 

“Gee!” Frank giggled. 

Gerard winked back at him. “Look what you do to me, baby.”

“What do I do? I don’t feel anything.” Frank teased, pressing down into the spot where his erection would be if he were actually hard and not talking shit. 

“Yeah, maybe cause we’re on _holy_ grounds, Frank, Jesus Christ, get your mind your of the gutter, you filthy bitch.” Gerard fucking smirked so hard his mouth almost fell off. “You said something about 7/11?”

Frank rolled his eyes and Gerard took off down the street. 

oOo

_MkyFkinWy > Franklin. What’s this I heard about u not coming thru for Bobs party._

_Frankfurter > Dude you know I would if I could._

_MkyFkinWy > Just figure it out. What would I do without my gayass BFF there mucking up the place with all his distasteful fuckery?_

_Frankfurter > I think those are the biggest words you’ve ever written. I’m high-key proud of you, Michael._

_MkyFkinWy > Ur dead to me. Actually, don’t show up._

_Frankfurter > Love u too baby_

“Babe, your brother has the hots for me.” Frank said, jamming his phone into his pocket and lighting a black n’ mild with his lucky pink lighter that Gee got him for their anniversary last year. 

“Yeah, real bad. I hear him jerking it to you in the shower every night. It’s like, ‘oh Frank, yeah, poke me with your ginormous meat sword!’ I mean, gets old after a while, y’know?” 

Frank scoffed. “Yeah, you’d know all about that GINORMOUS meat sword, wouldn’t you?”

“Fuck yeah, I would. And I fucking worship it.” 

Frank took a long drag on his cigarillo and passed it to Gee before letting the smoke billow out and escape through the open window. 

Gerard is his ride or die. He’s the Thelma to his Louise, the Butch Cassidy to his Sundance Kid, the Harold to his Kumar. And they’re the it couple. They’re fucking iconic. Everyone loved Frank and Gerard before Gerard fucked off and graduated, and they still do. Gerard dyed his hair the minute he left as a big fuck you to the Catholic Church. He didn’t stop showing up for Frank at school, or going to hang with his friends, or acting like the lovable fucking dork he is. Basically he stuck around and it only made them stronger. 

“I wish you’d come out tonight, baby. It’s no fun when you’re not there. I’m dead in the water without you.” Gerard pouted around the cigarillo.

“Oh, please, you won’t even be able to spell your name by midnight.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t need to spell my arm around your waist.”

“Oh, you think you’re smooth, do you, Way?”

“I like to think so, yeah.” He smiled brightly back at him. 

“C’mere.” Frank leaned in and pressed his lips against Gerard’s and it tasted like tobacco and cherry chapstick. Not even a lick of Gerard; that taste was buried underneath all the chemicals swirling around in his mouth. Gerard’s taste was reserved for lazy Saturdays pressed up in bed with nothing but the two of them and a bottle of water to keep them going. Okay, wait, so maybe not so lazy. 

Gerard grinned into the kiss and rolled his tongue into Frank’s mouth, making the smaller boy let out a breathy moan. Gerard skillfully took a drag out of the corner of his mouth, the right side, like he always does, and filled Frank’s mouth with a ghost kiss that would have made anyone else cough instantly, but Frank fucking loved when he did that and he sucked it down and grinned into his boyfriends lips. 

“Alright, Gee, take me home or Mom’s gonna flip her lid.”

Gerard nodded and turned the ignition, rolling out of the parking lot. “You still scared of your mom, baby?”

“Yeah, she’s goddamn frightening. You know, you’ve met her. She’s not above putting some Holy Curse on me or something.”

“Y’know, I highly doubt a ‘Holy Curse’ is a real thing. Maybe I skipped that class, but I’m pretty sure that’s not something she has up her sleeve.”

“You never know. The wrath of God is freaky, my friend.” 

“And you’re a walking contradiction, my love. You can’t fear God _and_ shout his name with my di—”

“Hey! Yes I can. I absolutely can. And don’t let Him hear you saying that.”

“Your wish is my command, Frankie boy.” Gerard laughed and put his eyes back on the road.

oOo

“Hey, Mrs. I.” Gerard smiled sickeningly sweetly at Frank’s mom from the doorway. 

“Gerard, hello.” Mrs. Iero was less than enthusiastic about the red haired boy ever since he became, well, the _red haired_ boy. 

“Mom!” Frank whined. He missed the way that his Mom used to tolerate his boyfriend a little bit better. As you can imagine, it took a while for her to get over that tiny, tiny hurdle of homosexuality being a sin and all, you know, no biggie, but she _did_. Honestly, Frank was fucking shocked that she didn’t disown him. That kind of made him really love her, like a lot. More than he already did with all that unconditional love shit. When she told him she was okay with it, he loved her with, like, respect and admiration and all that jazz. Because that was fucking big of her, considering the fact that she’d based her whole life around a religion that goes against it. It’s not _right_ , that’s for sure, but he gets it, and he respects her for her ability to look past her own belief system for him. I mean, shit. That was cool. 

Still, every little thing was a fucking hurdle with her. 

_Tsk._ She made one of those judgmental Mom sounds and ignored Frank. “Thank you for bringing my son home safely, Gerard.” 

“Anytime, Mrs. I. It’s my pleasure.” Gerard is really good at acting proper when he wants to. It’s almost terrifying. And something that Frank maybe wants to see in bed, because that’d be really hot. Like fucking Mr. Rogers. Maybe he should get Gee a sweater vest.

Gerard waved and left because he just knew that Mrs. I didn’t want him to come in. That’s fine, really, because he didn’t feel like having a lecture on the implications of the color red. Again. 

Frank blew him a kiss when his Mom’s back was turned and shut the door. He didn’t want to have the conversation that he knew Gerard was dreading, either, but he knew he would. 

“Still red, hm?” She said from the living room. 

“Yes, Mom.” 

“You know red isn’t the most becoming color for a Christian boy, Franklin.”

“Yes, Mom. I know.”

“ _And another sign appeared in heaven: behold, a great red dragon, with seven heads and ten horns, and on his heads seven diadems._ Revelation 12:3”

“Gerard is not a dragon, Mom.”

“You need to heed the signs, Franklin.”

“Gerard’s hair is not a sign, it’s a fashion statement.”

“Just be careful. You’re an adult now, but you’re still my son, and the son of God, and you must behave.”

“I’m behaving plenty, Mom. My hair is perfectly brown, and I don’t control Gerard’s hair.”

“You control who you associate with.”

“I’m not dumping Gerard. You know him, he’s a good person. You’ve known his mother for years, and she’s a good person too. Romans 15:1-7 _May the God who gives endurance and encouragement give you the same attitude of mind toward each other that Christ Jesus had, so that with one mind and one voice you may glorify the God and Father of our Lord Jesus Christ. Accept one another, then, just as Christ accepted you, in order to bring praise to God._ “

Quoting scripture is fucking exhausting. There are too many passages to choose from and you can bend them any way you like. Who gives a shit if Matthew said red is sus as fuck and implies treachery? That’s got nothing to do with Manic Panic Vampire Red hair dye. 

“Within reason, Franklin.” She said curtly. She turned her back and Frank knew that meant the conversation was done. 

Well, at least _that_ was over. 

Frank went up to his room and pretended to do his homework like a good Christian boy. He also blasted Taking Back Sunday in his headphones like a punk Christian boy and spent a good half an hour jerking off to Pornhub like a dirty Christian boy. 

He binged ten episodes of Workaholics and before he knew it he was downstairs praying before dinner and forcing pleasant conversation with his parents. He made up some shit about school and made himself out to be semi-decent at bible study. He had to uphold the goodboy appearance. 

He _was_ low-key goodboy, though, because it was 8pm and he was in matching constellation pajamas, he’d already brushed his teeth, and he was honestly kind of tired. Being a goodboy was draining. 

_Toroto > Frankkkk suh_

_Franko Rosso > Whaatttt Ray_

_Toroto > Dont be a nerd. weere pregaming at Jephs_

_Franko Rosso > Can’t dude maybe next time_

_Toroto > This time! it’s gonna be lit_

_Franko Rosso > Uuuughhhhhhhh_

_Toroto > Finna go to Mikeyyyys next ;]_

_Franko Rosso > FOH_

_Franko Rosso > i won’t fall for that_

_Toroto > i’ll tell G u said hi._

Ugh. Everyone’s having fun without him. Could this night get any worse?

_MkyFkinWy > ???!?!??!!?!??!_

_Frankfurter > asdfghjkl_

Frank turned off his phone. They’d be up all night texting him if he didn’t forcefully take away their option to. Unfortunately, now his main source of entertainment was a black screen, and he decided to take out his guitar, which lasted all of ten minutes before his mother yelled at him to quiet down.

He heard her go to bed around 9, and thank god for that. He still wouldn’t be able to play his guitar, but at least he had the pleasant knowledge that she was unconscious. 

He’d already jerked off, got bored of music, and still didn’t have his phone, so he decided to slip into bed eventually, too. His night was a series of non-stop events, however, because as soon as he shut his eyes a fucking _CLANK_ sounded from his window louder than Sauron’s army storming the black fucking gate to Mordor. What the shit was that?

Frank got up and looked out his window before internally cursing. A little ball of fire was about to chuck another fully sized rock at his window. Haden’t this kid ever seen a romcom before? You don’t throw rocks, you throw pebbles. Jesus.

Frank waved his arms but not before Gerard’s second rock clattered against the glass. _CLANK_

Gerard beamed up at him and waved. He climbed up the side terrace and Frank regretfully opened the window for him, which, thank god, was still in one piece. Gerard stumbled in the window, fell to the ground with a _thump_ , and shot Frank a devilish grin. 

“Your knight in shining armor is here, baby.”

“Yeah, right. My out of breath boyfriend with a terrible plan is, though.”

“How do you know I have a plan?”

“I know things. You have a plan.”

“Yeah, I do.” Gerard grinned. 

Frank helped him up from the floor and they sat on Frank’s bed, obviously taking a minute to lock lips. Gerard clasped his hands on Frank’s cheeks and pulled him in for a sweaty out of breath kiss. 

“You’re coming out.”

“Wait, that’s your big plan?”

“Yeah. Simplicity is key, Frankie.”

“More like idiotic.”

“C’monnnnn, baby, no-one has to know.”

“My mom will wake up. You’ve already been loud as shit.”

“If she woke up, we would’ve found out by now.”

“Well she could at any point and what if I’m not here?”

“Then you can’t get yelled at.”

“Yeah but—“

“But what, Frankie? Where’s that little hell raiser I love so much, hm? I hate how paranoid your mom makes you. Let’s goooooo outttttt!” Gerard tips his head back and groans. 

“I’m in my PJs!” 

“So?!”

“So, like, PJs!”

“Cute PJs, too. You’re the only one who can make the Little Dipper sexy.” 

“Oh, shut it!” Frank blushed and grinned. 

“I will if you stop being a baby and ditch this castle, Cinderella.”

“I am not Cinderella. And she doesn’t live in a castle so you’re double wrong.”

“C’mon Frankie. Put on some clothes, grab your phone, which by the way, dick move turning it off, and let’s shove off. Kay?”

Frank let out a frustrated sigh but trudged over to his closest and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and gray striped tee. All Gerard had to do was bat his pretty little eyelashes and Frank was putty in his hands. They both knew it. Hell, it worked the other way around too. 

“Well, it’s probably my last day on earth, so I might as well live it up. Moms gonna murder me when she finds out, mortal sin or not.”

Gerard giggled and watched his boyfriend get changed into much more form fitting clothes. “That’s the spirit.”

“Alright, Way. Lead the way.” 

Gerard grabbed Franks hand and led him out the window where they tried to maneuver themselves down as quietly as possible. Gerard ended up falling the last few feet and landing in the grass with a _thump_. Frank had a lot more practice climbing up and down the terrace all his life and practically floated down. 

He extended his hand to Gee and pulled him up off the grass. Then they scurried over to the black civ and took off. Fuck the rules, right? Life is for living. 

Frank decided to power on his phone on the ride over and message after message popped up. 

_MkyFknWy > im gonna murder u_   
_MkyFknWy > frankfrankfrankfrank_

_GeeBby > Baby!_   
_GeeBby > miss you like crazy. How’s your night going?_

_Toroto > heading ovr 2 mikeys now_   
_Toroto > u could be here_

_MkyFknWay > dont leave me alone w these assholes_

_GeeBby > You there Frankie?_

_Toroto > Gees being weird af_   
_Toroto > no wonder u weirdos are so right for each other_

_MkyFknWy > just a heads up Gees coming ovr_   
_MkyFknWy > we think ur phone died_   
_MkyFknWy > Gees gonna check on u like the mother hen he is_

“Here, take this.” Gerard reached into the center console and pulled out a little bottle of Jack. “Drink up, sweetheart.”

Frank’s eyes lit up at the sight of the little bottle and took a swig, letting the alcohol burn down his throat in the most satisfying way. The drive to Gee’s was short, and they were pulling up in no time. Gerard was antsy as fuck. He clearly held off on drinking so far tonight so he could pick up Frank, and now he was overdue for some toxins. He reached into the back for his backpack and grabbed a handful of little bottles, those cheapo ones from near the register, and stuffed them into his pockets, leaving one to swing back. Frank got out of the car and wrapped his arm around Gee’s waist, pulling him close, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Inside, the house roared when Frank waltzed in the door. 

“FRANNKKKIIIEEEEEEEE” Pete, of course, fucking screamed. Frank swore that Pete had ADHD or something. 

“Well look who decided to show his face!” Ray beamed. 

Mikey tackled him into Gerard, and he became sandwiched between the two Way brothers, not that he had any qualms about that particular scenario. 

“Yo, Mikes. You happy to see me?” Frank grinned, and squeezed Mikey in a hug. 

“Not even a little bit. I believe I owe you one murder.”

“Fuck, I’m shaking in my boots here, Way.”

“Yeah, you should be! I’ve got like a whole foot on you. I could murder you easily.”

“Yeah, and I’ve got like 30 pounds on you, beanpole.”

“Geeeee! Control your man!” Mikey’s mouth hung open stupidly. 

“That hasn’t got shit to do with me, Mikes!” Gerard pushed past the bickering boys. “Alright. So where’s the fucking booze?”

Ray grinned and handed Gerard a half empty handle of vodka, and he took a nasty swig from it. “Argh, vile.”

Ray laughed and grabbed it back, taking another swig himself. Bob popped out from the kitchen with a couple bags of Lays and Cheetos and flung them over onto the couch where Jeph was sucking down sticky bong smoke by the mouthful. 

Mikey grabbed Frank’s wrist and pulled him down on the floor in front of the television where Mikey was in the middle of playing Diablo III, slaughtering the demon Ghom, Lord of Gluttony. Very badly, he might add. He died at least three times since Frank started watching and Frank _almost_ didn’t have the heart to tell him that he sucked balls, but he totally did. 

“Jesus, Mikey! You’re worse than a fuckin’ toddler with no thumbs! Gimmie that!” Frank yanked the controller out of Mikey’s hands and he quit the game without saving anything, causing Mikey to scream in his face and tackle him to the ground. Frank just laughed because Mikey was like a leaf falling on top of him. He laughed and hiccuped all in one, feeling the alcohol swish around in his stomach. 

“I don’t wanna play that shit. Besides, you weren’t even doing co-op. Let’s play some fucking Overcooked. I’m the Overcooked fucking king. I will out-chop the shit out of you.”

“Frank, you suck at that. You fall in the water like every other second.” 

“You’re just jealous because you can’t beat me and Gee no matter how much you try. We’re invincible. Dream goddamn team.”

“You and Gee have ESP so you guys don’t even count.”

“We do so count. It’s called strategy. Go make your own ESP if you’re so jealous. I hear Ray is half psychic.” 

“You’re not half psychic just because you made out with that Wiccan chick, Ray!” Mikey shouted across the room at a tipsy looking puffball that was trying to flip over a solo cup and failing horribly. 

“It does too!” He shot back.

Frank just shoved Mikey, and Gerard came and sat down on the other side of him, coming up as close as he could. “Hey, Frankiebaby.” His breath reeked of alcohol. 

Frank blushed and kissed him slowly so that Mikey would be forced to watch his brother stick his tongue down his throat. 

“EWWW. C’mon, Frank! You’re doing that on purpose!”

“mm’ not” Frank moaned into his kiss, barely suppressing a smirk.

Gerard knew this game. It was a game they played many times and it never failed to make the younger Way twitch with anger. It was best while drunk.

“You’re so hot, Gee, _fuck_.” Frank said, grinning and giving the side eye to Mikey. “Y’know, Gee, Mikey said we’re only good at Overcooked because we’ve got ESP.”

“Oh yeah? Well he’s not wrong. How else could I send you dirty thoughts all day long?”

“That’s true. I’m constantly thinking about your ass.”

“What can I say? I have a nice ass. You ‘outta know it.”

“That has nothing to do with cooking games, assholes.” Mikey interjected. 

“Yeah, but look at your face.” Gerard laughed. He grabbed Frank’s hand and sat them both up on the couch to snuggle up. 

Pete plopped down next to Mikey on the floor and shoved his bong onto his lap, shutting Mikey up for a second while he took a hit.

“Alright, my dudes, everybody take a drink cause we’re about to hit the fuckin’ road!“

“Holy shit, is it 1 already?” Mikey coughed. 

“1:30, actually” Ray said, pointing to the clock with his beer. 

“Where’d all the time go?”

“He was too busy getting his ass whooped in Diablo.” Frank laughed, and nudged Mikeys shoulder with his foot. 

Mikey grabbed his ankle and yanked him off the couch in one fell swoop. “Oww—! Fuck, Mikey!” 

“Yeah, you wish.” Miley snickered. 

“Not on my watch, baby brother.” Gerard winked, and scooped Frank back up in his arms. “You okay baby boy?” 

Frank giggled and kissed him on the cheek, throwing his arms around Gerard’s shoulders, and scooted closer as Gerard sat down with him in his lap. “Mmhm.” 

“God, you guys are are sooo extra.” Pete waved his beer around in a circle, trying to encapsulate their whole cutesy act. 

“More extra than you’ll ever be, Petey.” Gerard winked, knowing Pete’s disdain for _Petey_. Frank stuck out his tongue in protest, and then grabbed the handle on the floor and took a swig. 

Gerard took one next and hugged his tipsy boy close to his chest, not caring what kind of flack he’d get. 

“Love you, Frankie.” He whispered his his ear, all soft and breathy. 

“Love you, Gee.” 

_BOB > U guys coming thru? Its gettn packd _

_PickleKing > Ya I think wer leavin soon gotta check w Ray_   
_PickleKing > idk who can drive_

“Raaaaaaymond!” Frank shouted across the room. 

“Fraaaanklin?”

“Who’s driving?”

“Oh shit! ...l dunno.”

“How’re we getting to Bobs then, idiot?”

“Fuck if I know anyone sober enough.”

A series of groans erupted from everyone in the house. How the fuck were a bunch of drunk and stoned kids supposed to get across town? 

“I, uh, think I can get somebody. They’re def not out tonight.” Pete piped up. For once he wasn’t fucking shouting. 

“Who?” Jeph raises an eyebrow. “Do you even _know_ anyone that doesn’t party?”

“I know people!” There we go, back to the shouting. 

“Just call em, Pete.” Gerard nudged him, getting back on topic. 

Pete left the room and came back saying that they’d have a ride in about 20 minutes. Everybody took a drink. 

Mikey got in a game of beer pong with Pete, against Ray and Jeph, and nearly won but Pete got over excited and missed the last cup by a long shot, crunched up one of his ping pong balls, and basically got banned from ever being invited to play again. 

Gerard and Frank stayed on the couch cuddled up, Frank nestled on Gerard’s lap, Gerard’s arms snaked around his waist, the two of them sharing a cigarette. Frank’s head lolled around in a happy buzzing haze. 

There was a knock on the door and Pete practically fucking tripped over his own feet scrambling to get there first. He flung the door open and the kid on the other side stood there nervously, picking at the hem of his sleeves.


	2. I Need Your Poison, Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys get high and fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let's see. This chapter is pretty weird and long-winded but I had a lot of fun writing it, so enjoy. 
> 
> Also I've never fucking dropped acid lmao so I completely made everything up and I don't care if it's accurate.
> 
> :)

“Patrick!”

“Uh, Pete.”

“C’mon, dude.” He ushered the kid back down the porch where he came from, and towards the car, shouting back to the group. “You guys comin’, or what?!”

Frank looked at Ray, Ray looked at Jeph, Jeph looked back at Ray, Gerard looked at Mikey, and Mikey just fucking started blankly, because what the hell? Was that _Patrick_? Did Patrick exist outside of school? And was he friends with Pete? What kind of alternate universe did they unknowingly slip into?

“Well, lets, uh, go then, yeah?” Jeph stood up and grabbed his cell, heading for the door. 

Everyone followed and crammed inside Patrick’s little blue Volvo. There wasn’t nearly enough room for all of them, but they made it work. 

Patrick drive agonizingly slowly and everyone in the car was silent as a cemetery. Well, except for Pete, who was belting some song by Post Malone, completely oblivious to the weird tension in the car. 

They rolled up to Bobs eventually, and everyone stumbled out haphazardly. Jeph tried to climb over Ray, which made them both fall on the pavement, and Mikey stepped on top of them not giving a single fuck. Frank was sitting on Gerard’s lap, and Gee picked him up and got out the other side. 

“Woah, woah, where you goin, Pat?” Pete leaned into the drivers side window. 

“Home...?”

“No way, my dude! You’re staying! No ifs, ands, or buts.”

“But I—“ 

“What did I just say about that?!” Pete said, and tugged Patrick out of the drivers seat. He grabbed his keys and stuffed them into the backpocket of his skinny jeans and grinned like it was the funniest thing in the world. 

“Ah, Pete, come _on_!” 

“Hush! We’re going inside, c’mon.”

Frank snickered at them, and followed Gerard inside. 

There was a good mix of public school kids in the crowd and Frank could recognized some of them from other parties. He didn’t tend to hangout with many people outside of his circle, but sometimes it couldn’t be avoided. The publics kids really didn’t get as wild as did the private catholic kids did. Something about constant repression and perpetual guilt really brought out the wild side in a person. Frank was no exception; he basically had a cigarette hanging from his lips and a 40oz clutched in his hand any time he wasn’t in church or at home. 

Gerard grabbed for his hand, pulled him past a loud group of guys playing some sort of dice game, and ducked into the kitchen where he grabbed some more drinks for the both of them. He dragged them both into the living room and plopped them down on Bob’s couch, grinning wildly and feeling the liquor slosh around in his belly. 

“C’mere, Frankie. Closer.”

Frank nuzzled his head against his boyfriend’s face, feeling warm and happy and pretty tipsy. Someone in the background whistled and Frank smiled, mostly knowing the crowd and being certain that there wasn’t any malice behind it. It was a blissful feeling to know that he was in the presence of people who accepted him, and even liked him, like, a lot. 

“Hey.” Frank grinned, looking up at Gerard.

“Hey yourself, pumpkin.” 

“You smell like licorice.”

“Maybe that’s because I just spent the last twenty minutes squished next to the Mikey the licorice king and he fucking got up all in my space, the lil’ bitch.”

“I like it.”

“Oh, yeah? You like the way Mikey smells? That pretty sus, being my brother, and my boyfriend.”

“Well, he is half you.”

“So he’s half sexy motherfucker, half licorice beanpole?” 

Frank giggled and shook his head against Gerard’s cheek. “Yeah, exactly.”

“Weird flex, but okay.” Gerard snorted. He tipped his cup and and took a of sip of something amber colored. It tinted his cheeks pink made his eyelids droop down like he was tired. Frank took the cup from his hand, tipped it up too, and downed it. It didn’t burn going down. He was too gone to feel that. 

Gerard gave him puppy dog eyes and nuzzled him with his nose, and Frank loved that version of drunk Gee. It’s when he started getting hyper-cute and maybe even bordering on sickeningly adorable. He always had lots of butterfly kisses for Frank. And he liked to trace Frank’s outline, especially on his face. Frank can’t count the amount of times Gee’s thumb had brushed up just under his eye, along his cheekbone, and slid down to the corner of his mouth, two beautiful hazel eyes looking back at him. It always made his fucking heart melt. He’d never get tired of that. Not in a million goddamn years. Love was completely ruined for him. Right there in that moment, that was love. That was it for Frank. Gerard was love to him, always would be. 

“I love you, Gee.” Frank said. What else could he say, really?

“I love you too, Frankie.” He slid his thumb gingerly down Frank’s face, and pressed it up against the corner of his mouth, and Frank smiled a warm, loving smile. “Always.”

Frank closed his eyes and hummed, trying to imprint this memory in his mind. And if he forgot it in the morning, well, there would be more. He hummed out, and Gerard could feel his vibration. “Always, baby.”

“Hey, fuckers.” Bob leaned down on the back of the couch behind them. “Good of you to fucking join us!”

“My pleasure, Bob-o.” Gerard halfway slurred and laughed like he made some hilarious joke. 

Bob just _whapped_ him on the head with his hand, and laughed, because hell, ‘Bob-o’ is fucking ridiculous. Even he can appreciate it, and he’d heard it a million times. Mostly from Gee, and mostly when he was drunk. 

“Where’d Mikey wander off to? I’ve got something for him.”

Frank looked around because shit, he hadn’t paid attention to anything except Gerard since they’d stepped foot in the loud, dimly lit house. In the corner he could see Mikey’s lanky frame awkwardly wobbling in front on a blonde chick rocking a black flag tee. _Go Mikey!_ Frank couldn’t hide his excitement. He practically screamed, but in all actuality it probably came out more like a yelp. In any case, it turned a few heads. Gee and Bob caught wind of Mikey finally talking to someone that wasn’t male, or related to him, and made surprised eyes. Gerard made proud eyes, too. 

Bob decided to leave Mikey alone based on the fact that he flopped onto the couch beside Frank and started digging around in his pocket instead of going over there and fucking his shit up. His pockets looked positively deep. Frank didn’t have the luxury of deep pockets because he only bought fashionably fucking skinny jeans that didn’t have room for that. Besides, Gerard usually carried his shit. 

He pulled out a little bag of fucking acid, and what was this, some sort of David Gordon Green movie? And was Seth Rogan going to pop out from behind the curtain in an ugly beige suit?

“Dude, fuckin’ really? _Acid_? Where’d you even grab that?” Frank said. 

“This dude Quinn. He’s kinda weird as shit but he’s really into these rad original Japanese seinen, and this one she showed me, hellsing, really fucking dope, and he takes this like all the time. Says it opens his mind and shit. I don’t know about that, man, but I do wanna get tossed. But yeah, he gave me these.” He shook the bag and the little pages jiggled inside. “You guys in?”

“Fuck yeah.” They said simultaneously. 

Bob smirked and shook his head, and he muttered something about siamese cats. 

“Must be why I’m constantly knocking things off tables ‘n shit.” Frank said so only Gerard can hear, and he giggled. 

Bob reached in and pulled out two little squares and passed them off to the couple. 

They had a little spider pattern with an electric bolt going though and they looked fucking _rad_. 

Frank shrugged and placed the spider paper on his tongue, while Gerard and Bob did the same. Gerard giggled again and leaned into Frank’s ear, breathing hotly into it. He whispered low and sweet and it made goosebumps flare up on Frank’s arms.

“Frankie, my baby, I want to fuck you tonight. Can I?”

Frank fucking had a heart attack right there. That’s it, take him to the hospital. 

“You don’t have to ask, Gee, you fucking know I want you all the time.”

“Yeah, but soon we’re going to be high as shit.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “I’d still want you no matter what universe I’m in.”

“You flatter me.” Gerard pecked him right under the ear. “Consent tho, Frankie. It’s sexy.”

“You’re a fucking dork, Way.”

“No, you, Oreo.”

Frank giggled, and was acutely aware that Bob was still sitting next to him, but the alcohol in his system told him not to care. “Well, I definitely want you baby, but that’s why we have a safe word, yeah?”

Gerard hugged him tightly and turned back to Bob who was laughing at something on his phone. 

“Dude, you throw the best parties.” 

Bob made some sort of face between genuine surprise and sarcastic pride. Frank thought maybe he didn’t get enough praise for letting everyone wil’ out at his house. 

“Thanks, man. You guys fucking rock. Im glad you came. Half the time I don’t even know most of the people that turn up here.”

Gerard and Frank nod, totally understanding. It was the main reason they were curled up on the couch getting drunk and high and ignoring everyone else. 

“I’m gonna go wingman the shit out of our boy over there.” Bob tipped his chin up, gesturing to Mikey. 

Gerard snorted. “Good luck, dude.”

Frank nudged him in the side, and Gerard gave a little guilty smirk. “I got faith in you, Bob-o! He’s not doing half bad, actually.” 

Bob rolled his eyes and headed over to the lanky boy who was surprisingly still holding conversation with blackflag girl. She was laughing quite a bit. 

“Can you light me up a cig, babe?”

Gerard nodded and rustled around for his pack of cigarettes. He had quite a few left. That was an indication that it would be a good night, if there ever was one. 

Not that he was superstitious or anything, just that they’d get a whole lot of nicotine. And nicotine is a thing of the gods. 

Frank took a long draw on it, filling up his lungs, and passed it back.

“You feeling anything yet? I don’t feel very fucked.”

“Takes a lil while. The colors start going first. It’ll get pretty trippy after that.” Gee said. “Let’s stick together though, okay? All night. Side by side. Don’t leave me, not for anything.”

“Yeah, okay.” Frank smiled, and, yeah, it wasn’t exactly hard to agree to. 

They chatted a bit with some randos that wanted to bum a cigarette, plus a girl that liked Gee’s band shirt, and right around the time the redhead who liked deafhaven, the one from Gee’s shirt, started going on about their latest album, she turned into a not-so-red-anymore head. It was like, fuck, what even was that? Some sort of swirly color. Which color is swirly? Purple, maybe. Or green? Either way Frank could tell the little electric spider had finally crawled its way inside his brain. 

He giggled and turned to Gee who wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. Looks like things were getting wonky for him too. 

Gerard held out his hand, palm up, and Frank slid his in nicely. “C’mon, fun ghoul. Shit’s about to get _weird._ “

Frank squeezed his hand and giggled at the new nickname. Gerard’s hand tasted like yellow. No, it _looked_ yellow. _No_ , it definitely tasted yellow. Frank wasn’t sure except that when he took Gerard’s hand suddenly there was yellow, and a lot of it, and the source seemed to be the fingers interlaced between his own. That’s okay, though. Yellow, that’s fine.  
“Take me away, Party Poison.” And yeah, okay, where the fuck did that stupid name come from?

Gerard hoisted Frank up from the couch that was trying to swallow them whole and he clung to him like static electricity. Gerard pulled them into the next room where the wallpaper was dancing in funny little patterns. Gee turned to look back and fuck, his smile was blinding. Frank had to close his eyes because looking at it too long was almost like some sort of sin, he felt, like too much of a good thing that he didn’t deserve. But the inside of his eyelids were filled with stars, it turned out, and so he couldn’t do that for too long either. Either which way he looked, he faced a gorgeous fucking galaxy. 

Gerard was still looking back at him, and they weren’t moving anymore, and his boyfriend’s hand was clutching tight onto the crook of his waist, and he couldn’t figure out where his fingers ended, because it felt like they were sinking into his skin, through his tee, and melding into his body. Was Gerard now, like, fucking attached to him? Like one of those leech fishes that slapped onto the sides of their mates and fucking moulded onto them and started being digested from the inside out and—

Shit— _there were his lips_ , pressed up against his. They were soft and tender and a little bit wet. And they tasted like chapstick, like always, which made Frank giggle and smile into it. It felt like some cute, funny, little private joke between him and Gee’s lips. He closed his eyes and brought the galaxy back. There were stars dancing and swaying and moving around in tiny perplexing little formations, and Frank could hardly pay attention to this or that. The sensation of Gerard kissing him, the feel of his fingertips digging into his side, the stars in his eyes. The slight swaying of their bodies to the music blaring in the next room. Gerard’s red hair tickling his chin from how he tilted his head and it fell down in waves. The static buzz that connected them like a big mess of volatile atoms that didn’t start or stop or anything else, just existed like a big messy soup. 

Frank groaned into Gerard. It emanated into his body and came back at him in Gerard’s voice. Their bodies rocked to the hum-drum beat in the next room and _bop, bop, bop, bop_ their hands slithered over each other’s warm, buzzing skin. Frank could still see and feel and taste and smell the fucking _yellow_ , and Jesus that color just emanated from every goddamn pore on his body. It was sticky and smooth, and heavy and light, chalk and syrup and hot and cold and everything and nothing. It was Gerard’s poison; his bright fucking poison come to drown frank and stain every fucking organ in his body until he turned into the blinding sun. 

Frank combed his finger’s through Gee’s long, gorgeous hair and gripped it so tight that if there was any question that they were two separate beings, there wouldn’t be anymore. The noise that came from Gee was electric and Frank breathed it in like the hot, ardent air that it was. 

“Fuck, Frankie.” Gee dug his fingertips into the soft flesh underneath his shoulder blade and ground his crotch on his thigh. A group of triangles erupted from the corner of the ceiling and Frank gasped. Gee’s hardon took up all the space in the world between them. Frank could feel it coursing against him, pulsating, the blood whooshing from tip to shaft, the heat emanating off of it like red, RED, fuck that, not yellow, not even a little bit. It was triangles, and holy fucking shit, Gerard thrust into him again and all he could see were the triangles spinning. Where did the stars go? He tried to breathe steady but Gee’s fucking cock in those tight pants was pressed up against him like it was seven different gorgeous sins all in one, and my god, there was his own hard cock filled with red blood, aching for his love. 

Frank forced his hips forward and slammed Gerard into the wall a few steps back and _bam_ they thumped against it crunching all the dizzy dancing patterns onto Gee’s back and it sent rippling waves through the air. Gee’s mouth quirked upwards and yellow poured out like sunshine and Frank drank it all up, it was _his_. He licked Gee’s lips and up up onto his cheek, and his high little cheekbone, and his own green _green_ color dripped down and stained him. 

Gee’s hand pulled him closer, closer, impossibly closer, close enough that they overlapped. Frank’s erection rubbed against his boyfriend’s, hard and hot against eachother, and lime green everything seeped into the woodworks and cracks and tiny little places that were too small to have a name. 

There was pulling and hands, and feet, and stairs. Gerard was taking him somewhere- where? Why even were places in different spots, anyway? Shouldn’t everything be in the same place? Frank couldn’t tell if they had been moving, floating, running, or what, and maybe they hadn’t actually gone anywhere at all because it didn’t feel like any time had passed. 

The bedroom was actually somewhere else, but they were there now, and it was Bobs. Bob! He was somewhere, too- somewhere off with Mikey and tripping off, no doubt, Frank thought, about something, something, but no colors, not for Bob. He couldn’t worry about that now. There was no time. 

Gerard was pressing him up against a door now, right! The bedroom. The door looked like it was up against his face and 2 miles away. Where was it? His dick was buzzing, pulsing, bursting through his jeans, or at least trying to. Gee twisted the door knob and sent them reeling back into the room and— _fuck_. 

“Dude! Hey—!” Pete was there. Why was Pete there? Pete is everywhere, fuck! Saying _everything_. And that kid, Patrick? What were they doing in here? They were spinning around in the room like a twister. 

Gerard kept kissing, kissing, kissing. Lips dancing and grinding. And then Pete was gone, where did he go?

It didn’t matter, though, because Gerard’s hands slipped down and tugged at the waistband of his skinny jeans and they slid down Frank’s hips and Frank was dizzy, dizzy, and yellow as fuck. Gerard was climbing down and everything felt so vivid, like a bright sunny day, and a crispy fall afternoon all at once, and then, like a thick foggy thunderstorm, Gerard engulfed him with his wet mouth and he gasped for air. 

Frank looked around because, where was Gee?! He flung back and moaned, and there was that leechy fish again, expect, shit, it was on his dick - but no, fuck! He looked down and there was his angelic fucking boyfriend on his knees and sucking his cock. Thank god. His beautiful warm eyes were sparkling up at him and blown to shit. Dilated to the point of no return. If Frank hadn’t already memorized every fleck of color in Gee’s eyes, he wouldn’t have known if they were purple or orange, or what. 

His lips were wrapped around Frank’s thick cock and he bobbed his head and moaned into it in the most outrageous fashion. It sent chills down Frank’s spine. He wondered if his back wold ever be the same. Frank reached down and slid one hand behind Gee’s head, and combed his fingers through that long red hair. It flowed for miles. Gee gripped onto Frank’s thighs, but then he slid his one hand up and laced his fingers in Frank’s, and squeezed tight. Frank whimpered. His heart was beating like a woodpecker in his chest, _Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

He bucked and lulled into Gerard’s wet, inviting throat, and tried to hold himself back from the burning sensation in his belly that told to him cum, _right now_. 

“F-fuck, Gee. Please—“ Frank moaned.

“Mmgmhfg” Gerard didn’t even try to answer him properly, he just kept sucking. There was spit dribbling down his chin, his face was flushed an adorable shade of pink, and his eyes were starting to water. It was the most beautiful sight in the world, and Frank never wanted to see anything else again, not ever. 

The room was getting really small, and the burning in his belly started traveling to his groin, and his legs, and arms, and fucking everywhere until he couldn’t handle it anymore. The floorboards gave out underneath him, he thought, because he was falling, falling— or maybe he wasn’t— but his knees fucking buckled to hell and it started to churn inside stomach until he came with a cry down Gee’s throat. It was dazzling fireworks, a warm campfire, and eternal hellfire all in one. He swallowed every drop of Frank’s cum while Frank watched him with awestruck eyes, and he licked his cock clean for good measure. 

“Holy shit, Gee— am I alive?” 

Gerard laughed, and he got these cute little laugh lines on the sides of his smile, and Frank took that as a confirmation that, yes, he was _definitely_ in heaven. 

“Yeah, baby, you are.” Gerard breathed into his ear when he stood up, hot and sticky, and it made the hairs on Frank’s arms stand up. “We’re both alive, and I love you, and everything is just perfect.”

Frank nuzzled his face into Gerard’s neck and practically purred. “You’re so sappy, Gee.”

“You fucking love it, baby.” He grinned, and pressed his lips to Frank’s sweaty neck. It was salty and dirty and ravishingly green. 

“Where’s the bed, Gee? I want you. I want you to fuck me.” Frank tightened his arms around Gee’s neck and clung to him like a spider monkey. “Fuck me, Geeeee.”

“Over here, sweetheart.” Gerard gripped under his thighs and hoisted Frank up so that his legs were wrapped around his waist, and he walked them over to the bed in the corner of the room. Bob’s, maybe, who knows. 

Gerard set Frank down gingerly on the bed because it looked like it was swaying like a boat in the ocean and he didn’t want his Frankie to fall in the water. He didn’t; he laid back on the bed with a spaced out grin and hot, burning eyes. Frank let Gerard yank off his jeans and briefs from around his knees. Then, his lithe little fingers got to work on Gee’s zipper, freeing him of his pants too, and Gee climbed up on top of him. Frank could see his entire world right there above him. Gee leaned down to kiss him softly. His fingers flitted through Frank’s hair and Frank sighed, blissfuly euphoric in that moment. 

Frank moaned out little gasps of surprise each time Gerard planted a new yellow kiss down his neck and along his collarbone, before he slipped his shirt up over his head. His body was warm and slightly sweaty, his heart still rapidly beating. He tugged Gerard’s shirt off too by grabbing the lower back hem and pulling forcefully. It made Gerard giggle and thrash around, tangled as shit, but it worked. 

“Open your legs, sweetheart.” Gee giggled into his ear, leaning down onto him. 

Frank lips parted instinctually as Gerard’s voice came closer, and he craved his lips with every fiber of his being. And he parted his legs wide around Gee’s hips and felt a burning fire radiate out from his chest. Gerard smiled down at him and gave him a sloppy kiss, cradling his face with one had, and Frank leaned into it happily. 

“So goddamn beautiful, Frankie. You’re my angel.” Gerard whispered in his ear. Frank could taste the passion in his voice, he could fucking _taste_ it. Passion tasted like mangos and dragon fruit. Sticky, and sweet, and fresh. He moaned with need. 

“I love you, Gee. I need you.” Frank panted. His heart was still racing. “God, I’ve never needed you so bad as I do right now, please—“

The bed was vibrating as Gerard ran his hands down Frank’s neck, pecs, along his slender waist, and down towards his hips, palming them and squeezing gently. Electricity buzzed underneath and between and above them and it seeped through them, lighting them up. 

Then Frank felt _wet_ again, but this time it was lower, and he mewled out a tiny breathy moan. Gee lapped his tongue around Frank’s hole, teasing it, not quite touching it, not quite yet. Frank bucked his hips impatiently. 

“Gee—!” He whined. 

Gerard smiled and grabbed his hand again before giving him what he wanted, and he probed his tongue gently on the hole, letting the tip slip in. Frank made _green_ fucking sounds that were nothing if not orgasmic. Gee plunged his tongue deeper in and fucked it steadily. Frank could see everything, and nothing. His vision was swirling, and shapes didn’t seem to make sense anymore. Gerard squeezed his hand. 

There were Gee’s soft hands running down the inside of his thighs, then. He brought his legs up farther, knees to chest, and whimpered. 

“Gee, baby, sweetheart, gimmie, I need— I need you, your poison, please, fuck—“

Frank didn’t see Gee smile, not exactly, but he thought he tasted it in the air, somehow, it just made sense. Gee was smiling and slicking himself up with lube, and lining up his pulsing, slippery cock with Frank. 

“Here we go, baby. You’re gonna take all of me, Frankie. I’m gonna give you everything.”

“Mmh, Gee, yes, please.”

He sunk into Frank, and Franks eyes rolled back in his head, mouth hung open, looking like a fucking sinner, the best kind of sinner. 

Frank’s eyes fluttered open and he saw Gee’s smiling face looking down at him like he was a million fucking dollars, or a lifetime or free pizza, or something. He blushed, and giggled, and— fuck! Gee thrust his cock in, hard, and Frank had to steady himself with his hand thrown back against the headboard. 

“My god, Gee, you, Jesus, fuck—“

Gerard was fucking him low on his elbows and bent knees so they could be close, sweaty body against sweaty body, and he laced his hand under Franks shoulder blade, connecting them even further like a puzzle piece. 

“Reduced to monosyllables already, Frankie?” Gee giggled, but really there was a hot passion burning behind his eyes and he nearly fucking growled at how fucking seductive Frank looked writhing around in unadulterated pleasure below him. 

Frank’s hands were restless and roaming, pulling Gee’s hair, squeezing at his biceps, and nipples, and hips. Raking down his back, and grabbing for his ass which he could barely reach. 

Gerard thrust rhythmically into him, rocking the boat, and Frank thought he could hear the waves crash on the sides of the bed. He was spent from cumming already, but his cock didn’t give a shit, and was already at full mast again, throbbing and pulsing in conjunction with the burning fucking pleasure that was radiating inside him from Gee’s beautiful fucking cock. 

He thrust a few more times before everything went white for Frank, and _holy fuck_ , that was that. That was more than enough— That was white hot fucking pleasure, and oh my god, “Do that again—!”

And Gee did, over and over and over, until Frank couldn’t take it anymore and he let himself go, squirting his cum out on their stomachs between them. 

“God, Frankie, you’re fucking perfect. My perfect little everything. Oh, shit, oh fuck.”

And Frank got to watch as Gee’s face twisted into that face he loved so much. He could feel the matching pulsing inside him that always came with it, and Frank took all of Gee’s cum inside him as he pulsed and pulsed, and pulsed it in, and finally he pulled out with a tender kiss to Frank’s lips. 

“Shit, Frankie, baby, I’m so gone for you. I love you so, so much.”

Frank wrapped his arms around Gee’s neck and pulled him down onto his side so they were both facing each other. “I love you too, Gee, you’re my world.” 

Gerard blushed, and pecked Frank on the cheek before getting up off the bed, probably to clean himself up or something. Frank sat up and wiped at the cum on his stomach, wishing he had a paper towel or a washcloth, or anything. But Gee was there with a wet cloth all of a sudden, and Frank smiled because how did Gerard always do that? He wiped up his stomach, and leaned in for another sweet kiss.

“Im still fucking high as hell, babe.” Frank said, giving Gee a loopy grin. 

“Yeah, baby, I know. Me too. I can fucking taste colors and smell sounds and shit. It’s rad.” Gerard laughed. He leaned over Frank who was sitting up on the edge of the bed and nudged his nose into the crook of his neck. “You know what you smell like, Frankie? Just the most satisfying things in the world, Jesus, you’re amazing. Like the first bite in a caramel apple, and the fsssst pop when you open up a new can of soda, and the hard click of the time clock when you punch out of work. You’re like, satisfaction, and excitement, and comfortability all rolled up into one and it makes no sense but I also don’t know how I never saw it before. You getting me?”

Frank’s face was red with embarrassment from Gee’s excessive complements, and he ducked his head down. And even though he really had no fucking clue where Gerard was getting any of that shit, he totally understood the intention and the meaning, and how could he not, when Gerard basically meant that same thing for him? He’d never felt so fucking connected to anything, or anyone, in his entire life, and fuck, he thought that he was supposed to be getting trippy-connected to mother nature and the universe and all that hippy bullshit, but the only thing he felt like his little red stings of fate were attached to was the red haired boy standing in from of him with his hands planted on his sides, telling him that he was his world. 

There wasn’t anything else out there for him, not really; he and Gee already had each other.

“Mmh, yeah, baby, I know.” And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> i am a slut for constructive criticism
> 
> Edited due to a shit ton of typos
> 
> i only edited the second half of chapter one and i don't know why
> 
> I dropped the F-bomb 110 times in this fic
> 
> hmm what else, since I have your attention...
> 
> Anyone else fucking pissed that mcr won't fucking come to the US already? Like damn, c'mon guys, nobody cares about Italy
> 
> EDIT: OH MY GOD YES YES YES YES YES NEWARK, BROOKLYN, AND PHILLY? YES. THANK YOU BASED GOD.


End file.
